cnf_comicfandomcom-20200213-history
Miracle Crown
The Miracle Crown '''is an ancient artifact of unknown origin. Role in the Yarn Adventures Series The '''Miracle Crown '''first appeared when Cloud returned to the Observatory through Stringer's cap. However, the crown's magic prevented the rest of the group from returning home, allowing Beanluv to have what he called a "fair" fight with Cloud. Beanluv eventually took the battle into the volcano of Patch Land, where he was thrown into the lava and seemingly defeated by Cloud. Upon his return home, Beanluv appeared out of Stringer's cap in his final form, Soul of Beanluv. Despite his best efforts, he was defeated by Cloud and Blue. After Soul of Beanluv's defeat, the dimension begins to collapse and the portal home disappears. Although the Miracle Crown is regarded as an enemy, the crown presumably teleports the two home. The crown is last seen in Cloud's hands as they escape Beanluv's dimension. Although this scene is never shown, Cloud loses track of the crown, which eventually falls into Spade Jungle. Role in the Miracle Crown Series The Miracle Crown makes its return when Cloud, knowing it must be destroyed, tracks it to Spade Jungle, where it rests on a pedestal. Though Cloud himself had no intentions of wearing the crown, the crown was able to possess Cloud, causing him to transform into the named Miracloud. In this state, he is much more powerful than Soul of Beanluv, leading Blue to eventually believe that the power of the crown's wearer depends on their strength before possession. Miracloud & Soul of Beanluv While possessed, both Cloud and Beanluv took on much darker forms seemingly powered by Dark Matter. However, despite the fact that Cloud instantly transformed into Miracloud upon possession, Beanluv was shown to have some sort of restraint on transforming. Attacks shown by Soul of Beanluv include charging, using its wings as blades, and firing laser beams. Miracloud has thus far only fired a giant breaker beam, seemingly more powerful than Beanluv's attacks. Soul of Beanluv appears as a Magolor Soul-esque being with two separate hands and a mouth which contains a tongue very similar to Dark Matter's eye, further implying the connection between the Miracle Crown and Dark Matter. It has four "wings" that emit a dark aura from each of their tips. Beanluv's hair is still visible. Miracloud's appearance is very similar to an actual cloud, except with two visible hands and two white eyes. Interestingly, the Dark Matter eye is not present on Miracloud. '''Role in CFA (Reboot): The Miracle Crown, after destroying the dimension that CFA originally took place on, moves on to find other places to suit its bloodlust. The Miracle Crown's soul is somehow split into 3 Nightmare beings; Lindol, Odium, and Verlust. They started manifesting in the current Cloud's mind, and if defeated, would allow Cloud full dreamy powers. Trivia *The Miracle Crown saved Cloud and Blue from Beanluv's dimension by teleporting them out of it. However, the Miracle Crown appears in the following saga as a villain with a child-like personality, implying that it is simply playing with the Observatarians rather than directly attacking them.